Rachel Greene (Comic Series)
Rachel Greene is a character first encountered in Issue 10 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is Hershel Greene's youngest daughter, Susie's twin sister, and the younger sister of Billy, Shawn, Lacey, Arnold, and Maggie. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Not much is known about Rachel's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she lived on her father's farm and helped out wherever she could. Post-Apocalypse Miles Behind Us Rachel Greene was first introduced when the survivors from Atlanta, led by Rick Grimes, reached Hershel's farm after Otis accidentally shot Rick's son, Carl. Rachel then proceeded to make minor appearances throughout the survivors' stay at the farm and generally was shown to be playing with her sister Susie. Rachel attended Lacey, Arnold, and Shawn's funeral and could be seen holding her father, along with Susie. Safety Behind Bars Rachel was not seen much, until the Greene family moved into the prison, to take up residence with the Atlanta survivors and the inmates due to the safety that the prison walls provided for the survivors. It was during this stay that Rachel and Susie met their demise at the hands of Thomas Richards, who murdered them in the prison's barber shop, only to be discovered by her father Hershel. Susie and Rachel then proceeded to reanimate and gruesomely looked in toward the door behind them. Both were then shot in the head by Glenn and were buried behind the prison walls. Death ;Killed By *Thomas Richards (Alive, Off-Panel) While Rachel and Susie are in the barber shop, Thomas finds them and brutally decapitates both of them. *Glenn (Zombified) After their decapitates heads reanimate, both sisters are shot in the head by Glenn. Relationships Susie Greene Being Susie's twin sister, Rachel and Susie seem to get along well with each other. They are often seen together and both died together. Maggie Greene Not much interaction is shown between the two of them, but it is presumed that they had a normal sibling bond, after Thomas had killed Rachel, Maggie was deeply saddened and almost broke up with Glenn out of worry that he too would end up like Rachel. Maggie also killed Thomas saying "Now I feel a little better". Hershel Greene Hershel loved Rachel very much. After her death, he is seen crying along with Maggie and Billy. Billy Greene It is presumed he loved his sister, he can be seen crying after her death. Lacey Greene Although Rachel and Lacey were never seen interacting, it was assumed they had a basic sisters bond. This is shown when Rachel was seen crying at Lacey's funeral. Arnold Greene Although Rachel and Arnold were never seen interacting, it was assumed they had a basic brother-sister bond. This is shown when Rachel was seen crying at Arnold's funeral. Glenn Although Glenn and Rachel were never seen interacting. Glenn was devastated when he found Rachel's body with her head cut off. He shot her as a zombie to put her out of her misery which shows he cared about her. Also, although you never see them interacting at the prison they may have became closer while Glenn stayed at the farm. Rick Grimes Rachel and Rick did not talk very much if at all on Hershel's farm or the Prison but when he found her body he was both devastated and furious and even blamed himself for her death and Susie's deaths. When Rick found out Thomas killed Susie and Rachel he beat him. Appearances Comic Series Volume 2: Miles Behind Us *Issue 10 (No Lines) *Issue 11 (No Lines) *Issue 12 (No Lines) Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars *Issue 14 (No Lines) *Issue 15 *Issue 16 (Zombified) Trivia *Rachel and Susie were the second twin couple to appear in the comic series, the first pair being Ben and Billy. **However, unlike Ben and Billy, Rachel and Susie are fraternal twins, not identical. ru:Рэчел Грин Greene, Rachel Greene, Rachel Greene, Rachel Greene, Rachel Greene, Rachel Category:Greene Family Farm Category:Comics Category:Greene Family Category:The Prison Category:Notable Walkers Category:Decapitated Victims